Harry Potter and The Fate of Them All
by Haley Farrell
Summary: Harry Potter now 17 has had a total of 8 run ins with The Dark Lord. He is in his last year at Hogwarts and all is in chaous. There is fear that the school may close. Can Harry Potter save them all?


Harry Potter sat in his room reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. "More lives have been taken at the hand of the Dark Lord." It read. "Magical creatures of all size and shape quiver in fear as his power engulfs the land. Even Muggles fear to hear of him. But things miraculously stay in order. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is scheduled to begin September 1st. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said 'We must continue to teach our children to defend themselves. Without them, there will be no chance at ever defeating him.' All the students should have received their letters." Harry put the paper down. That was the only reason he had had Ron send it to him in the first place, to see if Hogwarts was still open. He was very much relieved to know that once again he could be gone from the cruelty of the Dursly's.  
  
It was once again his birthday. And once again they had forgotten. He would be 17. He would be attending his last year at Hogwarts, which saddened him slightly. He did not want to leave the safety of the huge castle, with it's moving staircases and talking pictures. The lovely grounds and the pond that held the giant squid. He did not even want to leave the Forbidden Forest, even though he had several quit unfavorable experiences in there. He didn't want to leave his dear friend Hagrid, the half giant games keeper, who had on a number of occasions helped him out.. Harry would miss Hagrid's liking for huge, monstrous beasts. He let out a sigh. He heard Dudley tromping down the hall. Harry was surprised the floor hadn't broke. And what surprised Harry even more was the fact that Dudley had a girlfriend, and he Harry did not. Dudley's girlfriend was much like him. She was the size of a small whale where as Dudley was the size of a large elephant. Dudley was prancing around for no apparent reason as always. Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia, who was busy making dinner. Hegwid swooped in with a small letter in her beak. It was a letter from Ron. Harry was actually aloud to write letters to his friends from school. He had also found out the there was a very nice wizard right down the street from him. He was several years younger, but it was fun for Harry to have a fellow wizard among the Muggles. Ron's letter was just to tell Harry the meeting place for there next arrival in Diagon Alley.  
  
The boy down the street's name was Daniel Radfil. The Dursly's were completely unaware that the Radfil's were all magic. Daniel had been sorted into Ravenclaw while Ron and Harry were being yelled at for crashing a flying car into the Womping Willow in their second year. Only this summer had he realized the kid was magic.  
  
Harry had been outside looking for Hedwig when he saw a huge black owl soared into the window of his neighbor's house. He ran back inside and grabbed a quill and some parchment and scribbled out a letter. It was simple address to the family. It asked if they were magical. He gave it to Hedwig, who flew it over. She flew back empty clawed. As soon as he began to turn around he heard the sound of huge wings flapping. He turned just as the black owl dropped a letter at his feet. He tore it open. Hid heart leapt. It said that they were magic and that the boy was about Harry's age.  
  
Harry and the boy became very good friends. It angered Dudley that Harry had a "normal" friend and was always trying to make sure that Harry was never allowed to communicate with him. Little did he know, he would write to him buy owl.  
  
The days went buy quickly for Harry, having a wizard friend right down the road. Soon the day came to buy his things for school. He had arranged it with Uncle Vernon that he would be spending the day with Daniel and his family. Uncle Vernon wasn't to keen on the idea of Harry being with normal people all buy himself, but the Radfils insisted that Harry join them. Uncle Vernon agreed, warning Harry not to give Aunt Petunia and himself a bad name. Harry swore, and so he and the Radfils went to London together. Harry met Ron at Florish and Blots. He introduced Dan. They soon met up with Hermione. Her muggle parents as always looked slightly nervous but they had grown used to Diagon Alley. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Ron smiled. He loved to talk to them. Like his father he was showing a great interest in muggles. Ron was now very tall and his once bright red hair had darkened into a dark amber. Harry himself was also very tall. Each day he looked more and more like his father. Hermione was also taller and more developed, but as clever as always. They all broke off from their parents, leaving them to mingle among themselves. They bought all their supplies and rejoined the parents. They were deep in conversation about muggle living. The Weaslys had joined them. "How can you survive with out magic?" Mrs. Radfil was saying to Mrs. Granger. "Well, it's quit easy." She was saying. That was the first time Harry had seen The Grangers talking with any witch or wizard besides Mr. Weasly. Harry Ron Hermione and Dan all sat down to talk about their up coming year at Hogwarts. It would be an exciting year for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They would be leaving Hogwarts and Hermione had been awarded Head Girl. Just as they were starting to talk about who their new Defense Agents the Dark Arts teacher was going to be Ron stopped. Three figures dressed in all black moved their way along the road. They all stopped to watch them pass. There were two slightly taller ones and then one about Hermione's size. A strange sensation feel over Harry. It was cold yet a pleasant coldness that crept into his heart and soul. The figures passed and faded from view, but the feeling still lingered. Harry starred off after them. "Harry." Ron said shaking Harry back into his senses. "What were those?" Harry said looking towards the other. "No idea" Dan said.  
  
The Radfils and Harry returned to Privet Drive. Harry went up to his room with all his school things to pack them away for the journey to Hogwarts. Hedwig swooped into his window holding a letter. Harry took it from her and patted her lightly on the head. It was a letter from his godfather Sirius Black. "Dear Harry. I'll be coming to see you soon. Hope all is well. Look for me at King's Station." Harry looked at the letter oddly. How would he be able to see Sirius at the station. He was still in hiding. Harry folded the letter and placed it under his pillow. It was only three more days till he would be back at Hogwarts. He could hardly wait.  
  
The three days went buy fast for Harry and soon he was preparing to go to King's Station. When he was sure that he had all his things he went out and told Uncle Vernon. The excitement was growing. Harry could hardly wait. Finally they arrived. Uncle Vernon didn't even exit the car. Harry piled all his things out of the car and closed the trunk. Uncle Vernon drove off with even a look back. Harry carted his things to the wall between platform 9 and 10, making sure no one was paying attention he ran towards it. Soon he was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾. "Harry" Came Ron's voice from down the platform. He jerked his head in the direction of the train. They walked to the back of the train into an empty compartment. Hermione found them shortly. Soon the train was moving away from the station. Soon they were rolling away across the county side. Hermione let out a squeak. "What?" Ron asked. "I'm just really excited. I don't know why. Aren't you two?" "Yes. I think it's because it's our last year at Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "What are you going to do after you leave Hogwarts." Ron asked Harry turning to look at him. "I have no clue. I just will be able to leave the Dursley's" Harry smiled weakly. Just then the compartment door slide open slowly. A figure all in black slowly drifted into the compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione froze. "don't wish to startle you, but may I sit in here?" came a feminine voice from below the clothes. Ron nodded slightly. "Thank you." It said sitting down next to Harry. Hermione came back to her senses first. "First year at Hogwarts?" she said uneasily. "Yes. I transferred here. I'm going to be a 7th year." It said looking at Hermione. It's eyes were the only thing that could almost been seen. "Do you mind if I close the blinds on the window. It's a bit hot and I can't be touched buy the sun." It said. "Sure" Harry said. The figure moved to the window and pulled the blinds down. There was only a soft dim light from the lanterns. It began to take off the black covering. Slipping off two black gloves reveled two amazingly pail hands. They took of the black covering on the head reveling a very pail but shockingly beautiful face, long smooth black hair and lush red lips. Her eyes were a dark gray almost black then fading into a deep red and flakes of bright red around the pupils. Harry was taken aback buy her beauty. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione even seemed to be impressed with her looks. "My name is Alauralie Fairwell." She smiled with out showing her teeth. "I'm Ron Weasly" Ron said taking her hand and standing up. "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Harry Potter" Alauralie's eyes flashed slightly. She shook Hermione's hand and then Harry's. "Very pleased to meet you all." She smiled. "Why can't you be touched buy light?" Ron asked as they all sat down. "It's a skin condition I was born with. I have never stepped out in the sun." "That must be terrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "No not really. I've never had the desire to be in the sun." "Understandable." Ron smiled. Harry felt the cool sensation again. She was looking at him. He starred back. He soon felt like he was circling slowly down a long and spiraling hole. He was lost. He could now see nothing but her eyes. All around them was a black haze. "Harry." Came her voice like a soft breeze from far away. "Harry." "Harry." Came the voice of Ron. "Harry." He was being shaken. The eyes blinked. Harry blinked. He was back on the train. "Harry. Are you with us?" Ron said holding Harry's arm. "Yeah. I'm fine." "What happened?" Hermione asked looked worried "I- I don't know." Harry said feeling his head. Alauralie was looking at Harry with concern. She looked as though she was deep in thought. Just as the all calmed down the door slid open again. Alauralie flinched at the light. "Close the damn door!" she swore throwing her cloak over her face. The door remained open. The silhouette of Draco Malfoy stood in the door. Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "Why so dark in here, Potter. You eyes to delicate for the sun." "Shut the damn door!" Alauralie hissed again. "Who's that?" Draco said surprised. "Close the freaking door and you'll see." She screamed. Draco entered and closed the door. Alauralie threw the cloak off her face. Draco stepped back slightly, mouth open slightly, eyes wide. "My name is Alauralie Fairwell." She said in a very upset tone. Crabbe and Goyle both starred at her beauty. "What are you doing back here with them." He said tossing his head in Harry's direction with an edge to his voice. "Because, I feel like it. And it's much to bright up there." She smirked. "Yes, I am the reason it's dark in here." What amazed Harry was how she made Draco look tan and also how he seemed to fear her slightly. He began to notice that she had a pail glow. "Now, what was it you wanted?" She asked coolly. "Uh.Nothing." He mumbled backing up. "Leaving so soon?" A look of terror had crossed his face. He nodded and leapt for the door, opening it and slamming it fast. They all turned and looked at her, mouths gaping. "what?" she smiled "H-how did you do that? I thought he was going to wet himself." Ron said gaping at her. She smiled once again showing no teeth. "A magician never reveals her secrets." "But you aren't a magician, you're a witch." Hermione said mater-of-faculty. Alauralie looked at her an annoyed expression on her face. "I know that. It's a saying." "I knew that. I was just stating." Hermione said but was cut off buy Alauralie raising her hand and silencing her. Hermione grimaced. Ron stifled a laugh. Harry smiled, making sure Hermione didn't see. The rest of the trip went on with out any unwanted interruptions.  
  
As they came closer to Hogwarts Alauralie began to check outside the window. The first time she did she jumped back with a loud hiss. But after a couple times she opened it up all the way. It was night, which meant they were almost to the castle. When they finally arrived they went to the carriages that brought them to the castles. Hermione and Ron were in a different one then Harry and Alauralie. They sat facing each other. Harry couldn't help but be over whelmed buy her beauty. Staring into her eyes, he began to get lost again. "Harry, snap out of it." She smiled. Harry shook himself. "Sorry. It's just, your eyes are.are hypnotic." She grinned slightly. "Sorry." Harry said lowering his head slightly embarrassed. "It's alright. It's happened before." She seemed saddened. She looked down at the ground. The carriage came to a stop. They stepped out. Alauralie gazed up at the towering castle. "Wow" She sighed. "Reminds me of home." She said walking toward the entrance. Harry gazed after her. Ron and Hermione joined him shortly and they made their way to the entrance. They walked in and went to the feast. They watched as nervous first years made their ways up to the front to be sorted. Harry noticed that Alauralie was sitting a couple seats down from him on the Griffindor table. "That's weird. She's in Griffindor." Harry said to Ron and Hermione still looking at Alauralie. "What?" said Ron also looking down the table. "They must have sorted her before she came." Hermione said not looking up with a slight edge to her voice. "What? don't like her?" Ron said looking back at Hermione. "Why on earth would you think that?" Hermione snapped. Ron smirked. "Getting kind of touchy aren't we." Hermione looked up at him with a venomous glare. Dumbledore stood up after the Storing Ceremony was finished. "I have an announcement to make. We have a very special new student and a new teacher to introduce. Fist I would like to present Professor Kielwell, She will be the Defense Agents the Dark Arts teacher." A woman in her mid twenties stood and nodded. She had bright purple eyes and long, soft, light blue hair. Her lips were a deep green. There was a commotion around the room. "You may be wondering about her looks. Professor Kielwell is a nymph." There was another wave of commotion. "A nymph as a teacher?" Hermione squeaked. "There isn't much known about them!" "Next I would like to introduce you all to Alauralie Fairwell." Alauralie stood. "She is very special and I want everyone to treat her nicely." Professor Snape sat up straight in his chair getting a better look at her. The whole room hushed looking at her. She looked around pretending not the notice the silence that filled the room. She raised an eyebrow watching all the eyes upon her. "And now the feast." Dumbledore said smiling. The Hall broke out in noisy chatter. Harry could hear Alauralie's name being said buy almost everyone in the Hall. Things like "She's very beautiful" could be heard. And things like "She's so pail!" Harry looked down at Alauralie. She was minding her own business, not eating a thing. He continued to watch her until Professor Snape came to her. He said something to her and she rose and followed him out of the Hall. "Wonder where they are going." Harry said mostly to himself. "Who knows" Ron said stuffing himself. "Who cares." Hermione said under her breath just loud enough that Harry could hear it. 


End file.
